Most toilets in the developed western world have a seat. The typical seat is a moveable device, to be manually lifted when using the toilet as a urinal. Seat design, however, has never favored this fact, and it is very common to this day to fumble for a finger-hold on the bottom edge of toilet seats in both public and residential bathrooms in order to lift them to the raised position. This is both unsanitary and inconvenient.
Other numerous attempts to produce a commercially viable toilet seat lifting device have encompassed designs that are ungainly or involve mechanisms that require considerable manufacturing cost and complexity and user maintenance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,371 to Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,367 to Gamblin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,782 to Ratajac and U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,335 to Gaston all involve hydraulic and pneumatic cylinders and complicated levers and linkages necessitating manufacturing complexity and undue expense, along with user assembly and maintenance issues associated with hydraulic and pneumatic designs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,595 to Carmel involves two levers, a floor-mounted base and numerous linkages, as well as an electrical motor option to lift the seat. This too, is overly complex to manufacture and difficult for the end user to install and maintain.